powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles (1998 TV series)
(superpowers, formerly) (school) | student = }} Bubbles is one of the main protagonists of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters and . She is the Joy and the Laughter; she is the emotional glue of the superhero trio. Appearance and Personality Bubbles is portrayed as having blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion and sky blue eyes. Her dresses are sky blue with a black stripe in the middle and she wears white tights and black Mary Janes. The Ending Theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter," meaning that she is defined as very sweet in personality. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when tempted, as seen in Bubblevicious. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the aforementioned episode. At one point, Bubbles gets severely hit on her head and dresses up as Mojo Jojo to fight her sisters. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her special ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. She was also told in an interview from The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she was not afraid to show her emotions. She is also generally shown to be very caring of her sisters and the Professor as well as others. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Her sisters, Blossom and Buttercup *Robin Snyder *Playing with her friends *Her hair *Blossom's hair *Octi *Video games *The color blue *Toys *BEEBO *Professor Utonium *Pokey Oaks Kindergarten *Chalk *Crayons *Drawing *Coloring *Learning *Flowers *Being cute, adorable and child-like *Her favorite cereal Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets *Animals *Watching cartoons (especially Tom & Jerry, her favorite) *Giggling *Blowing bubbles *Playgrounds *April *The City of Townsville *Baths *Playing dress-up *The Powerpuff Hotline *The Professor *Pop music/Disco *Movies in a really cool theater (as do her sisters) *Tag *Being acknowledged as hardcore *Boomer (she finds him cute) Dislikes *Bullies *Villains *Crime *Animals dying *The dark (after time passed on for her to prove she's hardcore, when her sisters told her) *Vegetables (one-time) *Spiders *Cockroaches *Liver and Onions *Arguments *Townsville being grayscale (as seen in "Mime for a Change") *Being treated like a baby *The Town of Citiesville *Bad things happening to Octi *Cute toys being stomped on *Her hair getting messy *Cooties (one-time) *Silent movies (as do her sisters) *Bad attitudes (although she can use it when it's time to get business taken care of) * Shrimp (as do her sisters) (shown in "Child Fearing") * Being seen as weak * Her feelings getting hurt Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Bubbles' alter-ego heroine is Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a sticker roll, and a bunny doll, and the storm of items and her attacks are presumably "Angry Stickers." She chooses this persona after reading an issue of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (In the episode Bubbles translates the title to "The Great Fun Time Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friends." Her mode of transportation is via Pogo Stick. Special Powers and Abilities She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. Bubbles can speak multiple languages (although throughout the series we don't hear her speak any language other than English, Japanese or Spanish). In the episode "Ice Sore," Professor Utonium states that Bubbles' special ability is the ability to speak Spanish. However, as the series progresses, Bubbles' linguistic capabilities appear to grow. In the episode "Super Zeros," Bubbles is shown to be able to read and speak Japanese. In the episodes "Fuzzy Logic" and "Stray Bullet," Bubbles is shown to be able to speak Squirrel. Bubbles seems to have developed a complete understanding and speaking of animal languages. In the episode "Reeking Havoc", Bubbles smelt the Professor's chilli for the Chili Contest and she named the ingredients one by one without knowing them. In the episode "Los Dos Mojos" Bubbles is seen unleashing a big fury of red lightning all around her, causing a lot of havoc. This ability is never seen again. Bubbles may not be aware of her full capabilities as she used this one in a confused state of mind. Other signature abilities include Vaporiza, Electricity Ball (colored light blue), Electric Blast and Blue Laser Beams. A short summary of her abilities follow. * Flight * Electric forces * Laser beams * Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina * Supersonic Scream * Understanding and speaking of animal languages * Understanding and speaking of Spanish and Japanese * X-ray vision Bubbles as the Joy and the Laughter Being the joy and the laughter, Bubbles opens up to the Professor by giggling in the Powerpuff Movie. Bubbles has the most friends at Pokey Oaks, and even the bully (Mitch) at the school shows some respect to her, such as apologizing when he accidentally erased her chalk drawings. In the episode The City of Frownsville Bubbles wins the award for being the happiest citizen of Townsville for the sixth year in a row. Bubbles inherits a very high pitched voice along with her ditzy attitude. Most fans agree that Bubbles is the cutest of all the girls, making her the "Joy and the Laughter." Weaknesses * All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper (Shown in the episode Stray Bullet). * The Powerpuff Girls can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight and heat, which affects them similarly to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans, though. * Bubbles struggles to fight something that is too cute and sometimes she is unable to do so, as she tends to have a fondness for cute things. * Due to Bubbles being over emotional sometimes, she can be vulnerable to become upset easily. This causes her to seem weaker than her sisters. Gallery Click here to visit Bubbles' gallery Trivia *Octi has been Bubbles's best friend since he was given to her by the Professor. *She was the first of the girls to be seen naked with Blossom following pursuit in Down 'n' Dirty. *Bubbles emphasizes her "l"s a little differently later on in the series, her "l"s sound a little more sharper and less curved like an American accent. It's quite noticeable when she says "Blossom". This gives her kind of a more childish like feel to her voice and accent. *Bubbles makes a cameo appearance in Chowder in an episode "The Heist," making her the second "Powerpuff Girls" character to appear in Chowder ''(the first being Ms. Bellum). She appeared because Mung ate a sugar sapphire. Tara Strong also voices Truffles. *In the English version, Bubbles can speak Spanish as a second language. In the Spanish version, her second language is English. *It is mentioned in the episode "Collect Her" that Bubbles is a vegetarian. However in many episodes she is shown to eat meat. Such as Child Fearing where she was shown eating shrimp. It's possible that she changed her diet. *In her interview for the movie, she denies ever crying and claims that sometimes she gets something in her eye. *Bubbles was voted the favorite in the ''Powerpuff Popularity Contest. *In "Pet Feud", Bubbles is the only one who doesn't play with BEEBO before feeding it. * Bubbles has a slight resemblance to Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. *Bubbles has an "X" mark on the back of her head * Bubbles doesn't appear to have visible hair bands for her hair bunches. This is changed, however her 2016 counterpart has visible hair bands with her pigtails raised in the rebooted TV series. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Powerpuffs Category:Females Category:Children Category:Female Heroes Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters